


Don't Be Afraid

by FrostyReports (orphan_account)



Series: If I Could Tell Her [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, POOR DAVID TBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: Title from Taxi Cab by Twenty One PilotsHe lets it all consume him. He didn't mean to bite them, it just happens.





	Don't Be Afraid

The sun was warm against his skin, in a comfortable kind of way, that made a smile light up on your face. David hummed softly, holding his phone in his hand and scrolling through it. He was still wearing all black, unlike his friends. Drew and Cody were there, both wearing grey sports clothes. Todd was wearing black shorts and no shirt, Scott was doing the same. Zane wore a bright red shirt, with shorts, and Heath wore red shorts and no shirt. Alex wore blue shorts and no shirt, and Dom wore black shorts and a blue shirt. Kate, that lovely girl, wore a yellow crop top and white shorts. The hat over his head made him uncomfortable, but David did not make any move to take it off. He would shower later, that was a plan. When Kate asked him to come inside, a smile broke out on his face, and a chorus of "oh shit! David's gonna get laid!" rang out. Kate rolled her eyes and David quickly followed her, not wanting to waste a possible chance of getting a girl. He was ecstatic, to be real, and could feel his hands get sort of shaky. She lead him deeper, until they got to his room. So, this was going to happen? He couldn't help but feel something swell in his chest. They would kiss, at least. He felt his heart beat faster, and barely noticed her solemn look. He was sat down, and she sat right next to him.

"David," she started, a smile suddenly breaking out onto her face. "I noticed all your glances. The way you look at me. Well, I love you, too..." She trailed off, and leaned closer. He expected a kiss, but was surprised when she leaned near his ear. "...sike." she gave a deep laugh, something grim and not so happy. He felt his throat close. His heart broke. He shattered, tears falling out of his eyes too quickly. She only laughed again, she was never like this before. Then, she pat his head, and left. She told the others that she had to run off because of her sister, which he heard, because the window was cracked slightly. Light was coming in, and the room had turned cold again. Maybe it always was cold. He couldn't feel it because of her. He understood. He understood everything. He was just holding onto their...his love, it would drain from his hands, and no matter how hard he would try it would never come back. He wiped his eyes and thought of possible explanations. Dom would know if he was smoking or not, he didn't have spring allergies, and he had nothing. He would have to admit. He was shaking. He was shaking why was he shaking? _No no no he couldn't have been, he wasn't shaking he wasn't weak-_

He was brought out of his thoughts by shouting, he heard his name. Somebody else was shaking him, but his hands were still trembling. Alex. He couldn't hear much, except for the ringing in his ears. Headache. It was so annoying, and everybody was staring at him. "SHUT UP!" He couldn't handle it. "SHE JUST SAID SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME, OKAY? NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! I DON'T CARE!" He hugged himself, ignoring the tears that formed in Zane's eyes. Cody and Drew had left after Kate left. Everything was crashing. He was still trembling. When Dom tried to grab him, David hit the male, ignoring the way the sound rang in his ears. He was overreacting, he knew, but that was him. He heard everybody leave, with a slam of the door. He didn't remember when he fell asleep.

\--

When he woke up, he headed to the kitchen. Alex and Dom ignored him. He knew why. He closed his eyes and breathed in, his head feeling light. If he died right now, they would care, right? That voice kept telling him to grab the taser and tase himself until his heart stopped. He waved it away and got tea, still shaking. Dom had called everybody to hang out, but when David entered the room, everybody shut up. David took a seat and sighed, still holding onto his cup. It was empty. His knuckles would have been white. They were red. Nobody noticed. The blood shifted and boiled, and he wanted to cry. "I'm really sorry, you know." deaf ears. He felt a lump form in his throat and his hand scratched at the bloody spots. "I am, I didn't want to snap but.." more silence, his blood was warm and fresh. "She told me she loved me and then said 'sike'. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I bit the hand that helped me." more silence. "That was a shitty thing." he was crying and bleeding. "I'll go."

-

It went like this for weeks until a month passed. Until David could never get the taste of blood out of his mouth. It ended, eventually, with a broken nose and cracked fingers. Somebody had taken advantage of his generosity and stomped on his hand. His nose was punched. He no longer stopped them. When he came home, Dom stopped the silence. He got David patched up, voice gruff and tired. Dom started talking when he was there. The group followed. He still couldn't brush metal out of his mouth. Everybody started talking and he almost forgot about Kate. Almost. He couldn't get the scent of her out of his head, nor could he get rid of the metal. Especially when he no longer stopped them from hurting bim. It had to end and yet he was used to people walking all over him.

Sometimes, all he could taste and smell was metal and Kate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated !! I like kudos too but please!! Comment!  
> Also: Spin-offs are totally appreciated!!


End file.
